


When Its All Over

by LeafSakura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its a SUPER short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafSakura/pseuds/LeafSakura
Summary: Lena is prepared to leave the DEO to face Lex when, Supergirl stops her and in that moment she knows she has to say something at least to ease her mind and heart.OrA promised that when it’s all over they will talk and hopefully work things out.***This idea was stuck in my head after last night episode and I had to get it out.It’s my first fic and I know it’s shot but, just bear with me.English isn’t my first language so any typos are my own responsibly and if you find any please tell me so I can correct it.See notes.





	When Its All Over

Lena and Lillian were about to leave to Washington DC, to face her brother who, had just threatened the lives of everyone she loves if she doesn’t help him, when a hand on her shoulder stops her, “Lena...I...need...just...please be careful...”, Supergirl says to her, she looks nervous, Lena notices, more nervous then the all situation requires her to be. 

Lena got the impression she was about to say something else but, then she regret it. The same impression she had when Kara was about to tell Lena, on that plane but, she stopped her from doing it, she wasn’t ready, she still isn’t but, this time is different, she doesn’t know the outcome of her encounter with Lex, she has to at least tell her something, to at least ease her heart and mind, “I will, you too and Supergirl...I know...for a while know...I...I wasn’t ready then but, I hope we can talk when all of this is over, we have a lot to discuss.”, she says and watches her words sink in and when Supergirl’s finally realizes the true meaning of Lena’s words, her face is a mix of surprise, fear and determination, “Yeah...We do and we will.” 

That’s all she needs for now and with a nod, she starts to leave the DEO facilities when, the superhero voice stops her again, “And Lena...No matter what, we are always on the same side.” 

She doesn’t look back, she doesn’t trust herself to do it, because facing her after that words, it will be too much for Lena and it’s not either the time or place for her to do it so, specially not in front of her mother, she does find the courage to say, “Always.” And then, she leaves to face her bother and to finish this once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> So what you guys think? Too short? Feel free to leave a comment :)
> 
> And if you want, you can go follow me at Tumblr (where I originally post this): @the-geek-village


End file.
